Downtown
by equinocio
Summary: Em cima do palco, ela mexia os quadris de um jeito que, assim como dizia a música, era pura chantagem; e cada movimento seu era uma tortura: ela descia, subia, gingava, e provocava todo e qualquer ser vivente daquele lugar. E se uma simples dança num palco de boate era capaz daquilo, ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria um show daquela mulher em cima dos lençóis.


Mesmo estando numa fila do lado de fora da DRH — Downtown Reggaeton House —, ainda era possível se ouvir o barulho da conversa que acontecia do lado de dentro da boate; o que significava casa cheia àquela noite.

Era a reinauguração da casa latina na cidade, e a música havia começado a tocar enquanto os seguranças recolhiam os ingressos na entrada, entregando pulseiras fluorescentes para alguns de maneira quase aleatória, logo depois de serem revistados. VIP estava escrito no ingresso de Neji.

— Acha que eu também vou ganhar uma pulseira legal como aquela ali? — perguntou Lee, logo atrás dele.

Com sapatos de escritório, calça social, um suéter verde listrado e o cabelo lambido de gel, Rock Lee era do tipo inocente. E cominocente, quero dizer que ele era o último tipo de pessoa que se poderia imaginar dentro de uma casa de Reggaeton.

Com uma roupa muito melhor que aquela — e longe de ser inocente —, Neji também era.

— Talvez. O que diz o seu ingresso?

Lee checou algo em seu bilhete e franziu as sobrancelhas para o papel, puxando sem licença o ingresso das mãos do amigo e comparando com o dele. Seus olhos foram de um ticket ao outro pelo menos umas cinco vezes antes de lhe devolver o ingresso com uma cara de sofrimento fingido.

— Por que no seu está escrito "VIP" e no meu não?

— Provavelmente porque eu comprei umVIP… E você não.

— Qual a diferença de umVIPe um…Não VIP?

A fila começava a andar um pouco mais rápido, ao passo que Neji se esforçava para ler as letras miúdas do pequeno pedaço de papel, colocando-o debaixo da luz colorida do letreiro.

— Diz aqui que vai haver um sorteio. — começou ele — Os VIP tem direito à uma mesa reservada no piso superior, e o número dela vai ser sorteado pra ganhar algum prêmio. Também diz que é Open Bar, e que eu tenho direito à uma pulseira daquela. Tem mais alguma coisa aqui, só que eu não consigo ler por conta dessa luz vermelha de bordel.

Assim que ele acabou de ler, Lee começou a puxar a manga de sua camisa de uma forma quase cômica, se não fosse irritante. Quando ele se virou para encarar o colega, viu que seu lábio inferior tremia, e ele estava fazendo sua melhor imitação de um cachorro em frente à um frango de padaria — sendo o frango em questão, o seu ingresso.

— Lee, não vou dar o ingresso à você.

— Mas ele vem com uma pulseira, Neji. Uma pulseirafluorescente.

— Você realmente não 'tá nem aí pro sorteio?

— Nops.

— E nem pro Open Bar.

— Eu não bebo.

— Você só quer a droga da pulseira?

—Pulseira fluorescente.

Agora ele era o segundo e penúltimo na fila de entrada. O rapaz de óculos escuros e sobretudo esverdeado que estava à sua frente foi encostado na parede e revistado de uma maneira não muito gentil pelos dois armários de terno com crachá de segurança; Lee continuava puxando a manga da camisa dele, insistente.

— Não sei porque diabos eu estou fazendo isso, mas estou fazendo mesmo assim. Tem ideia de quão infantil é essa merda toda? Eu poderia dar essa pulseira pra você assim que nós saíssemos daqui, já que era só isso que queria. — pegou o ingresso na mão trêmula de Lee e se virou outra vez para o segurança, ignorando a comemoração infantil atrás dele e dando um passo à frente — Pista pra mim. VIP pro carinha aí atrás.

O segurança ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao recolher os ingressos da mão dele, e Neji podia jurar que ele lhe dirigiu um olhar de pena. O homem coçou a barba com uma das mãos, e com a outra limpou do terno preto as cinzas do cigarro que pendia em sua boca. Se virou para o outro segurança, que já colocava a bendita pulseira fluorescente no pulso de Lee.

— Genma, quantas pulseiras você tem aí?

O outro segurança, Genma, usava uma bandana azul marinho, amarrada de forma que o laço ficasse à frente da cabeça, e tinha o que parecia ser um palito entre os lábios, pendendo da boca da mesma forma que o cigarro do primeiro cara — que segundo o crachá, se chamava Asuma. Ele tateou os bolsos e tirou dali de dentro três pulseiras: uma vermelha e duas laranjas. Nenhuma delas era fluorescente.

— Essa foi a última VIP. — respondeu segurando o pulso de Lee — Aqui tem uma pra pista e duas especiais pro Open.

O cara do cigarro coçou a barba por mais alguns segundos antes de tirar uma pulseira laranja das mãos do colega; prendeu no pulso de Neji e lhe deu dois tapinhas amigáveis bem no ombro direito.

— Mostre a pulseira ao barman assim que chegar no balcão. Você tem acesso ao Open Bar por 2 horas, mas não vai ter uma mesa; logo, não vai poder participar do sorteio. Aproveitem a noite, e sejam bem vindos à Downtown Reggaeton House.

Quando eles entraram, Asuma fechou a porta devagar, e Neji conseguiu ver Genma substituir o palito por um cigarro ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um isqueiro do bolso do terno. Notou o suspirar pesado do segurança após a ponta ser acesa, e a porta foi fechada em sequência ao seu primeiro trago. Não ficaram ali por mais tempo para observar qualquer outra coisa; Neji tinha duas horas para encher a cara, e não estava disposto à perder tempo com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse uma garrafa de bebida trincando de tão gelada.

À menos que fosse uma morena gostosa — o que certamente não seria uma perda de tempo para ele.

— Venha, Lee. Vou ajudar você a achar o seu lugar e depois procurar algo pra beber.

Começou a caminhar por entre a multidão, seguindo na direção do bar e observando os corpos femininos dançarem no palco principal sob as luzes coloridas, se movendo em meio a fumaça dos cigarros que ele não sabia serem permitidos ali dentro. O cheiro estava longe de ser nicotina.

— Lee, fique perto de mim.

Olhando para trás, Lee não estava mais perto de si. Caçou sua presença na entrada, e ali ele estava, muito entretido com sua pulseira verde fluorescente e ignorando toda e qualquer palavra que estava sendo dita pelo cara de óculos escuro e sobretudo esverdeado que esteve à sua frente na fila de entrada.Porra. Voltou o caminho que tinha seguido, esbarrando nas pessoas mais do que pedindo licença, até chegar perto de Lee, que pareceu muito surpreso ao vê-lo.

— Neji! Você estava aqui na frente ainda agora, eu estava procurando você!

— Não, não estava. Estava namorando essa porra fluorescente no seu pulso. Por favor, Lee, ponha as mãos nos bolsos e venha comigo, vai ter o tempo que quiser pra admirar esse negócio.

— Ele não está usando nada mesmo? — perguntou o sujeito de óculos, a voz baixa demais na música alta do lugar. Neji o mediu de cima à baixo antes de lhe responder. A postura discreta, apesar da vestimenta; o modo como girava a cabeça, atento ao checar e todas as direções; o grande volume de notas no bolso mais baixo de seu casaco, e os pacotes pequenos que segurava nas mãos.Agora ele entendia o porque do sobretudo.

— Acredite, não está. E nem vai. Boas vendas aí, cara. Vamos, Lee.

— Não vai querer comprar nada,bro? Tem muita coisa boa aqui.

— Ele me ofereceu doce. — dissera Lee — Mas ele não vende caramelos. Posso tomar uma bebida quando subir?

— Achei que você não bebia. O que tem aí,bro?

O sujeito — que se apresentou como Shino, um cara muito gente fina, por sinal — abriu o sobretudo e começou a catalogar nos bolsos o que tinha para vender, e Neji ficou surpreso por não ter cocaína ou algo desse nível em um dos compartimentos do casaco.

— Não trabalho com esse tipo de material. O pessoal por aqui prefere a velha e boamarijuana. E muito raramente, pedemloló.

— O que éloló? — interveio Lee mais uma vez.

— Lollo é aquele chocolate da caixinha azul que ninguém quer. — Neji abriu a carteira e tirou duas notas dali. — Vou querer a especialidade da casa.

Pegou dois pacotes pequenos e ganhou um saquinho com seda. Shino realmente sabia como cativar os seus clientes.

— Tenham uma boa festa. E você, vou te arranjar uns caramelos de verdade.

Neji observou o rapaz seguir na multidão, pelo mesmo caminho que ele tinha trilhado para chegar até ali, ajeitando os óculos e o sobretudo ao passo que se esgueirava pelas fendas que encontrava; e ele foi incapaz de dizer se o homem sumiu na luz vermelha, se fundiu em um dos corpos que dançavam, próximos demais, ou se havia virado fumaça.

— Nem a máquina de gelo seco da faculdade faz tanta fumaça quanto esse lugar.

Não mais distraído com a pulseira, Lee gargalhou do comentário aleatório solto em algum lugar ali ao lado, e foi impossível para Neji não o acompanhar enquanto seguiam — juntos, dessa vez — na direção do bar.

— Agora é sério, vamos andando, Lee,e fiquejunto de mim.Preciso te deixar na sua mesa, e eu tenho1h43min pra encher a cara até trocar as pernas.

፠

— Me leva embora, Neji.

Depois de 5 latas de cerveja, aquele era seu terceiro drink; tinha 15 minutos para o fim da validade open da pulseira e, infelizmente, ele não estava bêbado. Lee, por outro lado, tropeçava mais do que descia as escadas do piso superior em direção ao bar, gritando acima da música pra se fazer ouvir.

— Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando dei a droga da pulseira pra você. Você disse que não bebia, Lee.

Faltava poucos passos para que o moreno o alcançasse, mas ainda sim o Hyuuga foi na direção do amigo, impedindo uma possível queda. Ajudou Lee a se sentar numa das cadeiras giratórias diantes do balcão e segurou seus ombros; e ele lhe segurou de volta, olhando dentro de seus olhos perolados com uma seriedade que apenas um bêbado em um estágio cômico de embriaguez poderia exercer.

— Mas a moça que me serviu era tão linda, Neji. Ela tinha os olhos verdes, e o cabelo de um rosa tão bonito, como eu ia negar?

— Então porque não conversa com ela?

— Porque ela está de serviço, Neji! Isso seria completamente antiético! E eu também estou com vergonha. – respondeu por fim, cada palavra da frase sendo dita em um tom mais baixo de voz, ao passo que foi quase impossíveis de se identificar a última.

Virou o copo com a bebida e o colocou novamente sobre o balcão, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

— É o seguinte. Eu vou te colocar de volta naquela mesa, e vamos fazer ela notar você. E se não for ela, sem problemas. Ela não é a única pessoa dessa boate, certo?

— Mas é a única com cabelos cor de rosa.

— Me lembre de não deixar você beber nada da próxima vez que a gente sair, amigo.

— Vai ter uma próxima vez? — perguntou confuso, as grossas sobrancelhas se unindo antes de um soluçar.

Neji respirou fundo. Apoiou um dos braços de Lee em seu ombro e o levou até as escadas, subindo com cuidado para que ele não caísse, mesmo que não fossem muitos os degraus. No topo das escadas estava um homem de cabelos brancos em um terno preto, que parecia ocupado demais com o seu livro erótico em mãos — mas nem por isso desatento sobre os movimentos ao seu redor.Outro segurança.

— Sua pulseira, por favor.

— Ele é o VIP, só vim trazê-lo de volta até aqui.

O homem tirou os olhos de seu livro e pousou as vistas em Lee (que tinha a respiração tão leve junto ao ouvido do amigo que poderia muito bem estar dormindo). Kakashi — segundo o crachá — fechou o livro e bateu com ele de leve na cabeça do rapaz, duas vezes antes de lhe acordar.

— Hey. Está em condições de ficar no Open?

— Ele não vai mais beber. Olha o estado de-

Lee acordou se espreguiçando, aproveitando a deixa para apertar Neji com o braço que usava de apoio, levando um dedo até a frente de seus lábios.

—Shhhhh… Eu não vou beber, Kakashi. Mas ele vai ficaraquie vai cuidar de mimaqui.

— Sabe que não é permitido alguém sem a pulseira VIP no segundo piso, certo? Mostre sua pulseira, garoto.

Levantou o pulso para mostrar a pulseira laranja ao segurança, e depois que a conferiu, ele riu. Liberou a pequena corrente e os deixou passar, pondo-a de volta no lugar e lhes levando até a mesa número 9 — a mesa de Lee.

— Quanto tempo você ainda tem no bar lá embaixo?

Olhou pro relógio.

— 5 minutos.

Kakashi saiu rindo mais uma vez, indo até o balcão do pequeno bar daquele piso. Conversou com duas garotas — uma loira e uma de cabelos cor de rosa — e apontou para os dois rapazes. As meninas sorriram e acenaram para eles, e Neji apenas acenou de volta, ao passo que via Lee se derreter com o sorriso da de cabelo rosado. O segurança voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja em mãos, deixando uma delas já aberta em cima da mesa e fazendo um brinde solitário.

— Ao filho da puta do Asuma. Se precisar de alguma coisa, basta pedir à qualquer uma das moças ali no balcão. Aproveite o open, garoto. Ninguém pode te proibir aqui em cima.

E então saiu.

Intrigado, olhou a tira em seu pulso. Escrito em preto ao longo da fita laranja, lia-se as seguintes palavras: "Acesso à funcionários – Asuma". Brindou a cerveja no ar e sorriu, pra ninguém em especial. Deu três goles (um para ele, um por Asuma, e um por Kakashi) e colocou a garrafa na mesa, tateando os bolsos à procura do que havia comprado com Shino. Em dois tempos o baseado já estava pronto, e ele só se deu conta de que não tinha fogo quando o beck já estava preso entre os lábios. Uma das moças do balcão — a loira de cabelos compridos e olhos de um azul bem claro — apareceu com um isqueiro aceso, ao seu lado. Levou a ponta do cigarro próximo à chama, o baseado ainda preso entre os dentes ao formar um meio sorriso com o canto do lábio. Deu sua primeira tragada e soltou a fumaça pra cima.

—Gracias, corazón.

A loira tirou um charuto do bolso da calça cinza que vestia e o levou à boca, acendendo e repetindo o mesmo gesto que ele; depois lhe deu uma piscadela e limpou algo inexistente no canto da boca, e então saiu rebolando de volta para o balcão.

—No hay de qué, cariño.

Neji observou seu quadril gingando no ritmo da música, até que o corpo da loira desaparecesse atrás da peça de madeira, dividindo o charuto com a outra garota que estava ali.

— O que acha dela, Lee?

— Eu ainda prefiro a rosinha.

Balançou a cabeça e tragou mais uma vez.Pois é. Lávamos nós de novo.

፠

Visto de cima, o lugar estava ainda mais cheio do que ele imaginava. Na metade do segundo baseado, Neji já estava bem mais relaxado, e Lee agora conversava com uma moça de pele morena e cabelos tingidos de verde. Ele realmente gosta de cores.

Aguentou os quase 4 minutos de tortura que formavam a músicaDespacito— veja bem, a música não é ruim; apenas perde a graça depois de 200 paródias e o quíntuplo disso em repetições — e aproveitou um pouco do silêncio que antecedia as preparações em cima do palco. A fumaça parecia ter diminuído no andar de baixo; as luzes do lugar agora não eram mais tão coloridas, e se mantinham apenas no vermelho, azul e rosa. O burburinho das conversas pareceu aumentar, e uma luz foi direcionada ao centro do palco, onde uma ruiva de parar o trânsito em um vestido longo e azul com uma fenda lateral concentrou toda a atenção pra si ao se anunciar no microfone:

—Señoras y señores. Damas y caballeros. Sejam muito bem vindos à reinauguração de la Downtown Reggaeton House.

Uma série de gritos e assobios interrompeu o anúncio da mulher, mas logo cessou para que ela continuasse.

— Aos que já me conhecem, é um imenso prazer revê-los, e aos novatos da casa, novamente,sean muy bienvenidos! Me chamo Mei, e serei a anfitriã de vocês esta noite. — Ela segurou a parte do vestido com a fenda e levantou a perna, exibindo mais da coxa grossa e mandando um beijo para alguém que teve a sorte de estar próximo ao palco naquele momento. — Creio que todos aqui já devem ter conhecimento do sorteio que anunciei para o dia de hoje, onde os nossos queridos clientes do piso superior vão concorrer para ganhar uma dança feita por uma de nossas meninas. Não confundam, eu disse dança!

Risadas tomaram conta do lugar, e Neji se assustou quando Kakashi surgiu ao seu lado, tocando em seu ombro e pedindo o papel que acompanhava a pulseira VIP. Confuso, remexeu os bolsos à procura do papel e lhe entregou, vendo-o colocar em uma urna preta e então desaparecer outra vez. Virou a cabeça pro lado e entendeu o motivo de Kakashi tê-lo procurado, e não a Lee. O amigo estava se atracando de uma forma quase violenta com a garota de cabelos verdes, que em algum momento havia se sentado em seu colo e agora remexia os quadris em cima dele no mesmo ritmo da música que tocava a alguns minutos atrás. O suéter verde estava em cima da mesa, e o cabelo lambido de geral agora era uma bagunça entre os dedos da mulher. Virou novamente os olhos para a ruiva do palco.Filho de uma puta.

Tinha perdido um pouco do que sua anfitriã dizia, mas uma confusão começou a se formar em frente ao bar. Pôde ver Asuma, Genma e um terceiro segurança indo organizar a bagunça, e logo entendeu o que havia acontecido: Mei havia liberado algumas bebidas por conta da casa.

Kakashi subiu ao palco segurando uma caixa pequena junto à urna preta, se aproximou de Mei e disse algo em seu ouvido. Seja o que fosse, ela ouvia com atenção, e assentia seriamente em resposta. Quando pegou o microfone outra vez, a confusão no bar foi rapidamente esquecida, e todos voltaram devagar para a pista em frente ao palco, hipnotizados e ansiosos pelo que a mulher tinha, mais uma vez a dizer.

— Todos os bilhetes das mesas foram recolhidos, e logo daremos início ao sorteio! Mas antes disso, precisamos escolher qual das meninas irá fazer a dança, não é mesmo? Aqui nesta caixa temos o nome de todas as dançarinas da DRH. E a dançarina de hoje será… — Ela enfiou a mão na urna menor e mexeu o pulso junto com os quadris, trocando o peso do corpo entre as pernas e fazendo aparecer e desaparecer a coxa esquerda por trás da fenda do vestido azul. Um papel foi sorteado, e um sorriso radiante brotou de seus lábios quando anunciou o nome da noite. — Tenten!

Os assobios começaram outra vez no andar de baixo, rasgando o silêncio do suspense junto a uma calorosa salma de palmas. Neji fechava outro baseado quando viu Kakashi deixar a urna pequena de lado e ajudar uma das garotas a subir no palco; e ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde o baseado foi parar quando caiu de suas mãos rumo ao aglomerado lá embaixo. Aparentemente, a calça cinza folgada e o top preto eram o uniforme do lugar — mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que foi a roupa que lhe chamou a atenção.

A morena que subiu no palco não era apenas um pedaço de mau caminho, mas a porra de uma rodovia inteira de perdição.

A calça cinza que seria folgada conseguia desenhar o par de coxas muito bem torneadas que o tecido deveria esconder. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ela parecia nervosa, mas não era isso que dizia seu sorriso. Seus olhos vasculhavam a multidão à sua frente, mordendo a ponta da língua e sorrindo com malícia pra todos diante de si — e naquele momento, ele desejou estar lá embaixo também.

Ela pegou o microfone das mãos de Mei e começou a dizer algo que ele particularmente não deu a mínima, completamente enfeitiçado pelo movimento de seus lábios; e assim que ela o devolveu para a ruiva, cedo demais, ele se arrependeu por não ter prestado atenção no som da sua voz.

Quando voltou a reparar em seu entorno, a introdução de uma música ecoava pelas paredes do recinto; as pessoas se espalhavam pelo lugar, divididas entre dançar e se espremer em frente ao palco, já afoitos com o início da melodia; e ao seu lado, Lee ainda se comia com a garota de cabelo verde — a rosinha totalmente esquecida —, alheio a tudo e qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

Ao longo das mesas do segundo piso, as pessoas se levantavam de seus lugares e se escoravam na sacada, assim como ele, atentos ao show da morena que acontecia no palco do piso inferior.

Seus movimentos eram sensuais, hipnóticos, jogando os braços pra cima e os dedos se arrastando e alisando cada curva de seu corpo, só pra subir pelo mesmo caminho e fazer tudo outra vez. As mãos desceram pelo pescoço e apertaram os seios sob o top preto, juntando-os enquanto ela mordia o lábio; depois desceram pela lateral da cintura e seguiram o caminho para a virilha, fazendo o caminho reverso ao se virar de costas e então rebolar pra multidão, que já gritava ensandecida. Suas mãos subiram novamente pela lateral do corpo, ainda de costas, e ela arrastou os dedos devagar pela nuca, arranhando no trajeto e enfim soltando seus cabelos do rabo de cavalo, os deixando cair cheios até o meio das costas. Em cima do palco, ela mexia os quadris de um jeito que, assim como dizia a música, era pura chantagem; e cada movimento seu era uma tortura: ela descia, subia, gingava, quicava, rebolava, e provocava todo e qualquer ser vivente daquele lugar. E se uma simples dança num palco de boate era capaz daquilo, ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria um show daquela mulher em cima dos lençóis.

Neji literalmente babava. Quando deu por si já estava passando as costas das mãos pelo canto da boca e acompanhando a multidão com as palmas que, pela enésima vez àquela noite, enchiam o lugar.

Tenten se curvou em agradecimento aos aplausos, aproveitando para prender o cabelo em um coque e fazendo uma última mesura para o público que lhe saudava.

Seu corpo suava, e por Deus ou quem viesse primeiro, sua boca de repente ficou seca com a expectativa de beijar cada uma daquelas gotas — e pra casa do caralho se isso parecesse nojento; seu pau com toda certeza iria discordar.

— Então, — dissera Mei, subindo no palco e ficando ao lado de sua dançarina — que tal essa magnífica prévia?…

Mei continuou conversando com a multidão, e cansado de ficar em pé, Neji decidiu se sentar. Havia três cervejas abertas em cima da mesa, e — pasmem — Lee finalmente havia desgrudado da garota, agora muito comportada ao seu lado enquanto retocava a maquiagem. Lee, por outro lado, estava com a boca tão borrada de batom vermelho que daria inveja ao Heath Ledger — que Deus o tenha em um bom lugar — em suas interpretações de Coringa nos filmes do Batman.

— A mãe vai bem?

— Neji, essa é a Fuu. — Respondeu ele, sorridente e aparentemente mais sóbrio (como se durante o beijo, ela tivesse sugado dele toda e qualquer gota de álcool que passava por seu sangue), ignorando totalmente os gracejos do amigo. A garota fechou o espelho de bolso e lhe estendeu a mão; ele a cumprimentou. — Fuu, esse é o Neji.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Fuu.

Pegou o outro pacote no bolso da calça e checou a quantidade de seda restante: dava pra mais três baseados.

— Você fuma? — Perguntou depois de um tempo, com um deles já pronto entre os dentes, lhe entregando a seda e o pacote quando ela disse que sim. Deu um longo gole na cerveja e tateou os bolsos novamente à procura de um isqueiro, até lembrar de novo que não estava com um. — Vou atrás de fogo, um momento.

Deu mais um gole na cerveja e secou a garrafa, se levantou e foi atrás da loira do balcão pra pedir o isqueiro emprestado.

—…mesa número 9!

Na metade do trajeto, sentiu seu sangue gelar. Girou os calcanhares e voltou para a mesa, tropeçando, sentindo a brisa da maconha e o peso de todo o álcool que havia bebido na noite cair sobre si, de uma só vez. De repente estava bêbado demais, chapado demais, e precisou se apoiar na sacada para não cair lá embaixo. Dali, viu Tenten bater palmas enquanto olhava na direção do camarote, e foi repassando mentalmente que 9 era a mesa de Lee. Sua boca se abriu de forma automática; a queda do queixo sendo impedida graças ao trincado do maxilar.Era o segundo beck que perdia na noite por causa daquela mulher, e Lee era um filho da puta sortudo do caralho.

—Me dá essapulseira, Lee.

— M-mas é minha pulseira fluorescente…

— Eu te compro vinte dessas depois, talvez cinquenta. Até cem se você quiser, mas eu preciso dela agora.

— Por que?

— Porque o prêmio é um lapdance feito por uma morena gostosa pra caralho, e enquanto você quase se fundia com a verdinha aí do lado, eu não peguei ninguém. Passa a pulseira pra cá.

— Olha quem está sendo infantil agora,seu ladrão de pulseiras fluorescentes.

Lee fazia novamente a cara de cachorro faminto, e quando Neji voltou os olhos para o palco, Tenten não estava mais lá. Pela visão periférica, viu quando Kakashi soltou a corrente da entrada do camarote, e então um coque e uma franja bagunçada se fizeram presentes, até todo o corpo de Tenten aparecer.

— Lee, por tudo que há de mais sagrado nesse mundo, passa essa pulseira pra cá, eu só te peço isso. Te pago um pacote cheinho de caramelos.

Lee arregalou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente se livrar da tira verde em seu pulso; e quanto mais ele tentava, mais Neji via a pulseira de papel se rasgar. Era inútil, e assim que Tenten se aproximou deles com um imenso sorriso no rosto e as duas mãos atrás das costas — acompanhada de Kakashi (que ainda mantinha o livro erótico nas mãos) —, era tarde demais.

—Entonces, ¿quién va a bailar conmigo esta noche?

—Dame un rato!— Pediu Lee, ainda lutando bravamente com a pulseira de papel.

— Você gosta de ratos?

Kakashi escondeu o rosto por detrás do livro pra conter uma risada, e até Lee havia parado o que fazia pra dirigir um olhar incrédulo em direção a Fuu.

—Ratoquer dizermomento,mi amor. Ele está pedindo um tempo.

A voz de Tenten era de um tom suave e aveludado aos ouvidos de Neji, e ainda sim, firme e sedutor. Dentro da calça, seu pau prestou continência, e de repente ficou desconfortável se manter de pé. Ele se sentou.

— E então, como vai ser? Se ninguém se decidir eu escolho quem vai...

— O Neji!

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e mediu de cima a baixo o moreno de olhos perolados, sorrindo com o que ele achou ter sido satisfação — até perceber que seu nome havia saído tanto da boca de Lee quando da dele próprio. O aviso mental de descansar começava a fazer efeito dentro de sua cueca diante da situação brochante.Que momento mais oportuno pra agir que nem cabaço, hein, Nejão?

Lee tentava segurar o riso, se divertindo em contemplação à desgraça que era Tenten indo em direção ao amigo enquanto rebolava devagar, um passo lento atrás do outro e então se sentando em seu colo, se esfregando na ereção abaixo de si. Todos ao redor daquela mesa ficaram boquiabertos com a ousadia da morena de curvas sedutoras, invejando a sorte do ganhador do sorteio — exceto Kakashi, que achava a página de seu livro muito mais interessante. Neji viu a vida passar diante de seus olhos quando sentiu a mão macia da mulher apertar o volume em sua calça.

— Não me entenda mal,Neji. — Repetiu seu nome, zombando com malícia do desespero anterior ao fazer, sem querer, seu anúncio. — Mas fico feliz que tenha sido você o escolhido como ganhador do sorteio. Odeio ter que dançar pra caras comprometidos.

Neji ofegou com o segundo aperto que recebeu, o ritmo da mão pequena passando de um carinho a uma lenta masturbação. Tenten se inclinou pra frente e se remexeu um pouco mais em seu colo, seus lábios agora tão próximos que Neji poderia beijá-la, se quisesse; provar se o gosto daquela boca era mesmo tão bom quanto lhe parecia. Mas ela foi mais rápida que ele. Selou a mínima distância com uma mordida de leve em seu lábio inferior, passando a língua antes de se desvencilhar da boca macia do moço e sorrindo satisfeita com o gosto que encontrou ali.

—Me gustó de ti, cariño.Que tal uma aposta?

Neji concordou sem nem pestanejar, balançando a cabeça e se julgando mentalmente por estar de boca aberta; Tenten chupou o polegar e passou por seus lábios antes de lhe fazer o favor de fechá-los para ele.

— Pra todos os efeitos, você não foi o ganhador do sorteio, já que é seu amigo quem está com a pulseira. Mas vamos abrir essa exceção por você.

— E qual seria a posta? — Perguntou, feliz por ter recuperado a voz.

Tenten sorriu diante da aparente volta de confiança do rapaz.

— Façamos assim: você tem que me aguentar por três minutos em cima daquele palco, e se o fizer prometo dar uma recompensa a você.

— E se eu não..."Aguentar?"

— Então sua missão vai ser me fazer alguns favores hoje à noite.

A mente de Neji começava a voltar para os estágios da sobriedade, e sua cabeça já começa a trabalhar nos possíveis favores que ele teria que lhe conceder. Olhando para o sorriso indecente que recebia a milímetros de si, debaixo da luz colorida, gostou de todos eles.

— Fechado.

Não se sentiu nenhum pouco temeroso quando passou a mão pela bunda da morena antes de lhe estender em um aperto amigável, que ela aceitou sorrindo ao lhe apertar e selar o contrato dos dois. Usou do cumprimento para se erguer de seu colo e o fez se levantar também, Kakashi seguindo à frente dos dois para abrir a corrente do camarote.

Desceram as escadas e Neji viu cada uma das pessoas lhes abrir caminho para que passassem, os olhares ao redor entre a expectativa e a cobiça; a ansiedade pela dança e o desejo de estar em seu lugar.

Uma cadeira estava no centro do palco, e aos poucos a iluminação foi diminuindo, deixando apenas o vermelho tomar conta do palco e do restante do local. Tenten ajudou Neji a subir pela lateral da estrutura e o colocou sentado na cadeira, já pronta para pedir que soltassem a música e então dar início ao show. Neji tocou em seu pulso, lhe chamado a atenção.

— O que quis dizer com "aguentar", exatamente?

O sorriso que ela lhe deu carregava toda a malícia que compunha o pecado da luxúria. Tenten se abaixou à sua frente e se apoiou em seus joelhos, segurando um deles e fincando as unhas ali, o fazendo gemer. Usou uma das mãos para livrar os cabelos do coque, e assim que foram soltos, ela bagunçou a franja.

— Acho que vai gostar de descobrir sozinho,bebé.

Ela levantou um dos braços e estalou os dedos, pedindo pela música; e Neji se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça quando a melodia que levava um dos nomes da boate começou a tocar.


End file.
